


Escape

by Sherni



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Hiding in Plain Sight, Honestly ubisoft did Desmond so dirty, Undercover, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherni/pseuds/Sherni
Summary: “Shit!” She froze. Desmond had seen it too, cursing under his breath, grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the corner they were about to pass. Pedestrians looked at them oddly, but they continued on.“How the hell did they get here so quickly?” He hissed, the grip on her arm tightening. She pulled on the arm that he was holding, getting him to return the way they came.“Doesn’t matter. They’re here and they’re coming this way.” She answered voice low as she looked over her shoulder to see the agents making their way down the street. She didn’t know if they were spotted, nor was she going to stay and find out, they had to get out of there. Now.





	Escape

     “Coast is Clear. Let’s go!” 

     She nodded as the man guided her along the busy night’s streets of Manhattan. People were everywhere, which suited them just fine, as they moved swiftly through the crowds, trying to be inconspicuous as possible, putting distance between those after them.

_ Them and their life. _

     It had been a simple mission at first. Her and her partner were tasked with taking intel on the many corrupt assassins siding with the Templars. They easily infiltrated security and retrieved their data. It wasn’t until they were on their way out did a certain group of said assassins find them and were now after them. The two were outnumbered and on a time sensitive task.  

     Desmond and her took care of the killers closest to them before fleeing. It was a trap, the number of them only increased as they surrounded the building. 

     In order to gain access to the building she had to pose as a secretary and easily lead Desmond out of the building through a service entrance, where they came to find the streets prowling with their enemies. 

    This was where they found themselves, weaving thought the streets, narrowly dodging death, using the crowds to their advantage and vanishing out of sight as agents roamed the streets looking for the two that gave them the slip. It wasn’t exactly how she planned her evening, but then again,  _ when do things ever go as expected _ . 

      Desmond glanced behind at her over his shoulder, eyes darting over the crowds. She followed his gaze, almost sighing in relief when she hadn’t seen anyone. 

     “Well this has been a pretty eventful night.” He chuckled dryly, trying to lighten the mood. It was clear neither of them were familiar with the nightlife area they were in. 

     She smiled weakly, “Wasn’t exactly on my to-do list but…” she trailed, sighing as his pace quickened, pushing to keep up with him in her heels and pencil skirt. She was practically jogging, her body tensing as the pair turned a corner. 

     “Shit!” She froze. Desmond had seen it too, cursing under his breath, grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the corner they were about to pass. Pedestrians looked at them oddly, but they continued on. 

     “How the hell did they get here so quickly?” He hissed, the grip on her arm tightening. She pulled on the arm that he was holding, getting him to return the way they came. 

     “Doesn’t matter. They’re here and they’re coming this way.” She answered voice low as she looked over her shoulder to see the agents making their way down the street. She didn’t know if they were spotted, nor was she going to stay and find out, they had to get out of there. Now. 

      Her steps noticeably quickened as they fell in the crowd again. Desmond turned his head to look behind him but his hand shot down to grab hers tightly. 

     “Behind us. Act natural.” He whispered. She nodded following his lead as he gently pulled them into an alleyway. They entered the shadows, partially hidden form the view of those in the streets. 

     She could barely hear over the bass of the music from the building they were against. She got an idea and pulled the pins out of her hair, her neat bun falling into waves down her back. She unbuttoned the top two buttons of her white dress shirt, ignoring Desmond’s eyebrow raise, she pulled the shoulders down and reached behind her to tuck the collar in transforming it into an off the shoulder shirt and bunched her skirt up a little. She smirked at Desmond and untied his tie, stuffing it into his pocket and undoing his top shirt buttons before ruffling his hair. She grabbed his hand and lead him through the side entrance of the club. 

    “Just trust me and follow my lead.” She said. They entered the throng of drunk and sweaty people. Cursing when she realized it was a Templar front. She led him on the dance floor hoping to not draw attention to them. She wrapped one arm around his neck, Desmond raised his eyebrows in appreciation before looking up and seeing a few Templars standing in as security. She noticed as well and turned around, bringing his arm around her waist, the other following. She brought her other hand around his neck and pulled his head down to the crook of her neck, hiding his face.

    “Don’t speak of this,” She hissed, starting to sway her body to the music. She can just imagine the bait she’s just given Desmond if they made it out alive, he’d never let her live this down.

    She tried not to visibly tense as he brought his lips to her ears, “They're rotating a lot. We can slip out when there’s an open window.” She nodded in agreement.

   Desmond waited for the right moment before grabbing her hand and leading her out the opposite alley. She allowed herself to exhale softly. For the moment, they were safe. 

_ Or that’s what she thought.  _

    The sound of movement made them freeze up, panicked eyes meeting. They’re heads slowly turned and the sounds of footsteps quickly approached. 

     Desmond exhaled softly, it was only a couple of drunks staggering up to the bins of the alley, sucking each other’s face off. They quickly averted their eyes, the sounds alone enough to make them want to gag. 

     “That’s just nasty.” She muttered. Her partner agreeing before glancing out the alley. 

     “Are we in the clear yet?” She whispered glancing at the street herself. 

     “So far so good.” Desmond answered. 

     The sound of moaning from nearby caught them off guard.  _ Really? They’re doing it here.  _

     She caught the urge to groan, making a disgusted face, Desmond also looking like he didn’t want to deal with that at this particular time. She was brought out of her disgust when Desmond’s head snapped back around, eyes wide. 

     Dread filled her stomach, “they’re coming aren’t they?” 

    “The noise must’ve caught their attention.” 

     Explicits escapes her mouth as she glanced around, seeing he was right. 

    “What’s the plan?” He asked. 

     “We can’t fight them, not with the number of people out.” 

      She could hear the footsteps growing closer and looked up when Desmond moved to stand in front of her, placing his hands on the wall next to her neck, stepping close enough that his chest met hers. Her cheeks heated up at the intrusion of privacy, which increased tenfold as his head bent towards her. 

      “Tenant 2. Hide in plain sight right? I’m sorry in advance.” He offered an apologetic smile and that was the last thing she saw before his hand slipped around her waist, his lips meeting hers right as the agents came into view. 

     She froze her mind going blank, unable to process what was going on until a few seconds had passed and she realized Desmond was kissing her. 

      Her eyes widened, every muscle screaming at her to pull away and punch him, but at the same time, her and Desmond had been playing this game of cat and mouse with their feelings for a while. For the mission she told herself. Her eyes slipped closed, a soft noise escaping her as her hands reached around his neck, he answered by tightening his hands around her hips as his lips pressed more firmly against hers, keeping the slow pace. 

_ Ok maybe I’m not just doing this for the mission  _ she thought as she met his pace, melting into the caresses. 

      He pulled her closer to him, no space between them as she hooked her legs around his hips, her hands rubbing up towards his hair, concealing his face more. His arm tightened around her lower back, his free hand moving to cup her cheek, pleased she responded. 

       Through the pleasant haze in her mind she found herself needing to breathe, but in the time that her lips parted to allow for a short gasp of breath, she was only given a moment before his lips found hers again. 

_ And that suited her just fine  _

     The sound of voices rudely interrupted. “Christ we’ve hit the wrong neighborhood.” 

     “Let’s just go rejoin the others. They’re gone.” Footsteps faded as the agents turned and left. 

     As soon as Desmond saw them go, he pulled away and glanced down the alley once more. She opened her eyes, blinking to register what had just happened. 

      Her eyes widened and he smiled, a soft look in his eyes and seemingly unbothered as he slowly stepped away, not before stroking her cheek. It didn’t help that her lips still tingled from his touch. 

     “What..?” She questioned 

     “Hide in plain sight remember? The oldest rule in the book.” He answered. 

     She stepped away from the wall, at a loss of words. It was only when a hand wrapped around hers for the nth time that night that she was finally pulled out of her thought. 

     “Come on, we better get out of here.” He smiled at her, “Plus I’ve been meaning to do that for a while.” His grin doubled in size as her mouth fell open. 

     “Plenty of time to discuss this later. Right now, we need to get to safety.” Her tone was cheerful as she winked at him, guiding him back through the streets. 

**Author's Note:**

> Still not over Desmond Miles. Cross posted on tumblr


End file.
